cometgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Zario
|element=Death |vulnerable=Nothing |first_appearance=''Zuper Zario Zrothers Zxtreme'' |latest_appearance= |status=In your bedroom |abilities= |affiliation= |aliases= |relations= |voice= }} }} Zario (also known as Zaweeoh) is a new character in the Mario series, making his debut in Zuper Zario Zrothers Zxtreme, a new game for the Nintendo Comet. He is currently deceased. Description Physical Zario is a human of average size and height. Due to mutation, his skin has been transformed to purple. He wears purple shoes, a blue shirt and hat, and lime green overalls. His eyes are bright green. He looks rather similar to Mario, don't you think? Personality Zario believes that he is perfect. As such, he has very high confidence when facing Zowser, so he cannot be beaten. He can be rather full of himself at times, though. This can lead to situations that can be particularly testing. Relationships Zario holds in very high regard, thinking that they are a piece of crap as stated in his quote. This means that his low regards are very low. He has no romantic interests besides a narcissistic love for himself and his love for Eyerio. Each day, he admires a picture of himself on his beside table. He also has a good relationship with his ally Zoshi. History Zario was born on the stormy evening of Thursday, December 31, 1914, to his parents Clarissa and Kyle Weedlewafer in suburban Boston, Massachusetts. Pretty soon after his birth, he was enrolled in school and took very high grades. After graduating, he moved out of the Weedlewafer household to pursue a scientific career and purchased his own chemistry lab. By 1939, he had accidentally performed a mutation on himself that would gradually transform himself to purple over the years. Not wanting to be a social outcast cause of this, he secretly managed to create a warp portal to another universe. However, he did this horribly wrong and somehow fabricated a world where everything started with Z and was purple. After entering the world, which he hastily took over and named Zarland, he settled down and found a sidekick named Zoshi. They had many adventures with each other. Appearances ''Zuper Zario Zrothers Zxtreme Zario is the sole playable character in his title, ''Zuper Zario Zrothers Zxtreme. Despite the name, he has no brother, not even a zrother. Instead, Zoshi assists him through the game. His jumping powers allow him to jump to the moon with little to no effort. He can kill Zowser with a touch. He is able to consume radioactive and rabid cows in the game, something Zoshi cannot do. He also has the power to use as part of his attacks. He can use rabid cows as an attack as well. ''The Legend of Kyu'' Zario makes an appearance in this game, and is an ally to Kyu. Gallery Zario.png|Zario. Zario (1).png|Zario with radioactive gloves. Baby Zario.png|Zario as an infant. Zario_at_the_Winter_Olympics.png|Zario at the winter olympic games. Zario riding a rabid cow.png March of the rabid cows.png Zario sprite.png Zario - smash.png|Zario, fighting. Zario new style.png|Zario. Dr. Zario.png|Dr. Zario Zario 3D World.png|Zario Running Zario Kart.png|Zario in a kart, defying gravity somehow Paper Zario.png|Paper Zario Zarioigottawin.png ZarioConjunctureIcon.png|A icon made by . Zario Orchid.png|Zario, as he appears in Fantendo Smash Bros. Orchid Paper Lario.png|By . Zario's long lost brother!.png|Zario's long lost brother. Name TBA.